


Castle of the Rising Sun

by violetinfidel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Royalty AU, and it's an old one so, old writing is bad, sorry friendos, this was just some stupid idea i made with a friend, why are they princes? dont ask me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetinfidel/pseuds/violetinfidel
Summary: For centuries upon centuries, Hyrule was threatened by invaders from other lands, dimensions opposite of theirs, cloaked in darkness. Unwittingly, each of these threats tied together the realms. Dark and light were slowly, insidiously woven together until the two were as one, side-by-side in a land that each group vied for. It seemed a battle that the darkness could not win, for the dark cannot exist without the light- can it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if formatting is weird, this is my first time posting on ao3 and I'm trying to work things out- but aside from that, enjoy!

A young prince- no older than ten- stood at his father’s bedside, fidgeting nervously and looking as if he might burst into tears at any moment.  
“I don't wanna be king,” The blond whimpered, his teary blue gaze meeting his father’s solemn but affectionate brown one.  
“You’re going to have to, Link,” The King replied, patting the boy’s head. “I'm old and sick, and I’m afraid I won’t live much longer.”  
“But… But you have to!” The child cried, grabbing his father’s hand and clinging to it. He was too young to quite understand the concept of death and how it worked, aside from what it insinuated. “You’re strong, Dad! You’ll be okay!”  
The king smiled tiredly at his son. “It’s nearly my time, my little Link. There’s nothing anyone could do.”  
“I-I’m not ready to run the kingdom!” Link said. “I’m too young! I can’t do everything by myself!”  
With that statement came an idea. The king closed his eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He didn't have much time left; he’d need to be quick.  
“Would you like to hear a story?” His father asked him.  
Link nodded eagerly, his blue eyes brightening. He’d always loved his father’s stories. His father patted the bed beside where he lay, and the boy climbed up without hesitation, ready to hear another wonderful story of adventure and magic.  
“Let’s see… How did this one go… Ah…” With that, the king began his tale. “Legend has it that there’s a magic sword out in the woods…”  
“What does it do?” Link asked, eyes shining with excitement.  
“Well, long ago, the Seven Sages granted it the power to split whoever pulled it into four people,” His father told him. “But… Only the person destined to be King could pull the sword. Anyone else who tried was turned to stone and put in the Goddesses’ palace as a garden decoration.” Link giggled at the thought but said nothing so his father could continue. “And the one who pulled it was deemed worthy of their royalty.”  
“Where is it…?” Link breathed.  
“No one knows exactly…” The king coughed, an ugly, hacking cough, before giving his son a gentle smile. “But maybe you can find it.”  
Link leaped up from the bed, grinning. “I’ll find it!” He exclaimed, only now letting go of his father’s cold hand. “And I’ll be back with it really soon!”  
The young boy kissed his father’s forehead and with all the naivety of a child ran out of the room to set forth on his new quest. The king, a weary smile still on his face, finally allowed himself to sink back into the bed with a heavy sigh. That legend was truth, and he knew that his son would pull the sword and have three more people to take care of him.  
“You’ll make a great king someday,” His father whispered before his eyes slipped closed one final time. His work here was done. It was time to see his wife.

\---

Meanwhile, his son was saddled up on his horse. The servants had gotten him everything he’d need for this mission of his and had sent him off without complaint. He was a good, strong boy, and this was the safest kingdom to ever exist. No one was worried.  
It was hours before Link emerged from the thick forest surrounding the kingdom into a clearing. Looking at the ruins of an ancient building and the pedestal in the center of it, he knew without asking that this was the place where the sword resided. He slid off his horse and bade it stay where it was. Then, just as excited as he might be on his birthday or on a holiday, he ran up to where the sword stood, stuck in the stone.  
Sanctuary of the Four Sword, the pedestal read.  
Link hesitated for a moment. If the legend of the sword were true, then surely that ‘turning to stone’ part would be as well. But then he remembered that he had promised to return with it, and he stepped up to the pedestal. He wrapped his hands around the hilt of the sword, and with a strong tug the sword came free- much easier than he expected it to. The momentum pushed him backwards, and he went tumbling onto the ground despite his best efforts to stay upright. The Four Sword landed beside him, and as it hit the ground it began to emit light. He stared at it in wonder; swords weren't supposed to glow, magic or not! The light became brighter and brighter, until it was too radiant to look at any longer. He turned his head, squeezing his eyes shut and wondering whether he hadn't made a mistake. Moments later, however, the glow in front of his eyelids dimmed, and he deemed it safe to look.  
He cracked his eyes open and looked at the sword- nothing had changed. Maybe that was for the better, he decided as he reached for the blade. He’d rather have a regular old sword than be stuck as a garden statue in the sky.  
“Get off the floor,” A voice that sounded like his, but rougher, said.  
He started, looking around wildly until his gaze came to rest on… Himself? Two… Three of him?  
“What?!” He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, clumsily holding the rather heavy sword out in front of him.  
“You did pull the Four Sword,” Another one of him added. This one was wearing bright red and had a sort of childish face, even for a child.  
“I dunno what you expected,” That same rough voice agreed. He was able to place it to the one wearing blue, who had crossed his arms and was scowling as agitatedly as a ten-year-old could scowl.  
The fourth and final himself was wearing violet, but he hadn't spoken yet; he seemed much more reserved than the other two.  
“Wait, so-” Link- the original Link- began.  
“We’re all you,” The blue one grumbled, anticipating his question. “The sword split us.”  
Green contained a grin. He’d done it! He really was worthy of ruling! Just wait until his father found out… Still, he was excited at the notion of having more playmates. And since they were all him, they'd all like the same stuff, and no one would argue about what to do!  
“All four of us can't be Link,” Original Link said. “We need different names!”  
“Oh!” Red Link exclaimed. “I've got it! We can be nicknamed like the colors we’re wearing! I’m Red, he’s Blue,” He gestured to the one with the rough voice, “You’re Green!” He turned to the one in purple. “Um… Violet?”  
“That is a girl’s name,” The purple Link said; the first time he’d spoken since Link split. “Vio will do.”  
“So… Green, Blue, Red, and Vio…” Green mused. It would certainly work.  
“That's dumb!” Blue yelled at Red, frowning. “You can keep your stupid nicknames, but I'm Link!”  
Green suddenly felt indignant. He was the real Link! “No, I am! Who’s the one wearing the original Link’s color?!”  
Blue looked down at his tunic and sighed; it certainly wasn't him.  
“Let’s just get back to the castle,” Red suggested. “Maybe Dad can help us!”  
“We only have one horse, though…” Green pointed out.  
“We’ll just walk!” Red said. “It isn't that far!”  
Was he ever wrong, Green thought as he trudged, exhausted, through the castle gates. The servants were almost immediately there, taking the horse to the stables and removing his bags and marveling at the three new princes.  
“C’mon, let’s go show Dad!” Red exclaimed.  
The servants nearest him exchanged looks. When the castle doctor went to check on the king, he was found dead on the bed- his time had been long spent. It was a wonder he’d made it even that long, the doctor said.  
“Link… Links… Whatever you may be called now,” Began one of the kindly servants, an expression of immense sorrow clear on her face. “I think you should sit down. We have something to tell you.”  
“Can't we go see Dad first?” Green asked, fear beginning to root in his chest. What were they saying?  
“It’s about that, Link, dear,” The servant replied. She gently took Green’s hand, leading him and by extension the others to the nearest chairs.  
What was going on? Why wouldn't they let him see his father?  
“Links, sweeties,” She began in the softest voice she had. “You know that your father was very ill.”  
“What are you saying?” Green demanded- though it didn't sound very serious coming from a ten-year-old.  
He glanced over at his three counterparts. Blue and Red seemed just as confused as he was- but Vio, he seemed to know what was going on. His face had paled, and he didn't seem focused on anything, just stared off at nothing.  
“Link… He… He passed away while you were gone.” The servant finally got it out, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
Green, eyes wide, looked up at the servant incredulously. Not his father. There must've been a mistake. His father was invincible. He couldn't die, and especially not of some stupid old illness. But by the way the other servants bowed their heads out of respect and grief, the way Red burst into tears, how Blue looked away to hide his own…  
He looked down at the sword that hung by his side, the grass-green gem embedded in the pommel that marked it as his. And he thought that, perhaps, if he hadn't gone off in search of this sword, he could have at least been with his father for his last moments, and maybe then-  
“STUPID SWORD!” He shouted, standing up, detaching the sword from his belt and throwing it on the ground. “I HATE IT!”  
Everyone had turned to look at him now, staring wide-eyed at him. They’d rarely ever seen Link throw a temper tantrum, but now he looked angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Green glanced up, saw the faces of those surrounding him, and raced out of the main hall, towards his room. His face burned with shame as his eyes stung with tears. He slammed the door to his room shut, collapsing onto the bed and letting out a shuddering sob. It wasn't fair, it was his damn clones’ fault, if he hadn't gotten the sword he could've- he could've- he could've done nothing…  
The door opened, and Green kept his face in the pillow, expecting a servant to be coming in to ask him what that was all about. Well, he wasn't in the mood, thank you very much. He didn't want to be chastised right now. But when he looked up after a few long minutes of silence, it wasn't a servant; it was his purple clone, Vio, holding Green’s Four Sword in his hands.  
“I thought you might want to have this back,” Vio said quietly, placing the sword gingerly on the end of the bed. “Even if you decide to get rid of us.”  
Looking at Vio, the sad but kind smile on his face as he looked at Green, he finally realized that, Four Sword or not, it wouldn't have made a difference. His father had been gone already; whether he was in the room wouldn't have kept the king from Death’s cold embrace. He sighed, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to spill.  
Vio sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. “Green, we’ve lost our father. It’s okay to cry.”  
He didn't need further prompting. The hot tears rolled down his cheeks, cutting through the dirt and dust of the day. Vio sat patiently beside him, rubbing his back soothingly and looking as though he might start crying as well. When the sobs subsided several long minutes later, he hugged Vio tightly, taking comfort in the fact that, no matter what, he'd never be completely alone.


End file.
